Pokemon XY: Adventure Begins
by rhythmking
Summary: Following the story of XY we accompany our heroes through their journey in the Kalos region. Kid and Siren will work hard with their friends to uncover the secrets of Mega evolution with their partners Lucario and Absol.


It was a very peaceful afternoon in Vaniville Town. So peaceful that our heroes have decided that it would be a great day to sit back and relax and a cafe that has tables outside so the costumers can enjoy the weather outside.

Time to meet these nine heroes.

Kid-16 years old

Siren-14

Annabel-14

Adilene-14

Shauna-13

Trevor-15

Tierno-16

Serena-16

Calem-15

"Sorry for the wait." A waitress said bring a trey of food for everyone...mostly for Kid and Siren though. "Relax we don't mind." Adilene said. "Yeah!" Annabel agreed. "We were having a great time enjoying this beautiful weather." The waitress let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you for your patients, have a wonderful day." She bowed and then left our table to attend to the other people.

All the boys quickly inhaled the sent of the food as if they fell in love with it. "Are we lucky or what to be able to get all of this food?" Siren said. Kid looked towards Siren. "This is the greatest day of my life, I've never seen anything more beautiful ever!" Adilene scowled at Kid, but it was not noticed by anyone. Tierno was the first to eat a burger off of the trey.

"Hey!" all of the guys yelled at him.

"You snooze you lose." He said sticking a tongue out at the rest of the guys.

The girls sat back and watched in aw as the guys fought to get food. "Is this as annoying as they think we are when we take them shopping with us?" Serena asked.

"I believe so." Shauna said while sweat dropping.

Ann's eyes popped wide opened after a big realization. "Guys you didn't tell us how you were paying for all this stuff." The boys stopped dead in their scramble. Kid then spat out Tierno's arm from his mouth. "Why do you taste like chocolate?" His eyes darted to the right trying to avoid everyone's gaze. "Uhhhhhhhhh...didn't you ask a question Ann?" He quickly asked trying to change the subject.

The girls blink in confusion but rubbed it off. "Well, how are we paying for all this food?" She pointed to all of the pizzas, burgers, ice cream, fries, and many many other deserts. Adilene examined the food a bit closer this time. "Am I the only one wondering just how they fit all that food on that trey?" Calem and Trevor looked towards her and said. "Pretty much." Adilene sighed and said. "Ok."

Kid cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Well we're not the ones paying for this feast, Professor Sycamore is." Everyone except Kid and Siren gasped. Calem was the first to speak. "The Professor!?" Trevor followed. "Professor Sycamore!?" Shauna finished for them. "Why would the Professor pay for all this?"

"Why don't you ask me yourself!" A male voice shouted in the distance.

Everyone looked to the direction the voice came from and saw a man with dark blue hair, grey pants, a white lab coat,with a blue shirt underneath. He was running a bit to fast at the group.

"Uh Professo-" Siren tried to warn him but it was to late as the Professor slipped on a piece of pizza that was left on the floor causing him to fly over the table and hit a wall.

The entire group sweat dropped at the professor massive fail. "Professor sure knows how to make an entrance." Adi said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "He sure does." Kid said.

He quickly recovered from his fall and walked to the group. "Ah sorry about that sometimes I don't know when to stop running at times." He then broke into a fit of laughter. More people around the cafe started to observe the group a bit more after what happened.

"Nice to see you again Professor." Kid and Siren said.

"Same to you both." He took both of their hands and shook them. "And I think its finally time."

Everyone besides Kid and Siren looked confused. "Time?" They all asked.

The Professor reached into his coat and took out a tube. He pressed a button on it causing it to open up and inside it are...nine pokeballs!

EVeryone's eyes widened at the sight except for Kid and Siren. "We're getting our first pokemon?!" They shouted in union. The professor smiled. "Yes I would like for you guys to go out and explore the world, see all the wonders it has out there, and your first pokemon will be in here."

The people watching watched happily as each one of them picked a pokemon from the tube shaped holder.

"I wonder what pokemon I'll get!" Adi said.

Kid turned his hate backwards. "Ready guys?" Everyone nodded. "Go!" They all yelled throwing their pokeballs in the air. They released a white light that formed pokemon when it went to the ground.

Serena got a Fennicken, Calem got a Froakie, Trevor got a Chespin, Tierno got a Corphish, Shauna got a Skitty, Adilene got a Pikachu, Annabel got a Scatterbug, Siren got a Absol, and Kid got a Riolu.

"Wow!" They all went in excitement. "We have our first pokemon!"

The professor threw a stone at Siren and Kid. "what're these?" They asked. "For getting Absol and Riolu you two will be gifted with their mega stones so that they can mega evolve."

The whole group seemed puzzled. "What's Mega evolution?" Kid asked.

The professor raised his hands into the air. "Imagine Pokemon that shouldn't be able to evolve no further but have a temporary evolution that greatly increases their power."

Siren and Kid looked at their stones. "So we can evolve our pokemon even further?" The prosfessor expression changed to sadness. "Not now I'm afraid you need another stone and I do not have it."

"Do you know where they can find it?" Trevor asked.

"Shalour city is where you will find the other stone." The professor said.

"Easy, then tomorrow we set off on our journey to get those stones!" Kid yelled. "You guys with me?"

They smiled and yelled back. "Yeah!"

"The beauty of mega evolution, make sure to take care of yourself than, enjoy the food." The professor then walked out of site.

"Today is a new day!" They all cheered.

**Fin**

**thanks for the view dont forget to leave a comment, sorry if its a bit slow but its the first chapter i promise to get better, if you have any ideas you'd like to tell me don't feel shy to ask thank you bye ^_^**


End file.
